NEDMgee
NEDMgee is a Fakegee/Lolcat hybrid created when Weegee's stare, Happycat's NEDM, and NaN's glitch laser collided during Kittehlandia World War III, causing some catgirl civilian causality to become a weird Weegee/Happycat hybrid. He is one of the most evil things in the UnHyperverse, and is also invulnerable to 100% of things that exist. Somehow, he survived The end and beyond..., and eventually caused the UnHyperverse to explode. Powers *'Teleportation': Exactly what it says on the tin. *'Invincibility': He is invincible to everything, even NaN. He can also respawn instantly. *'Head Detach': His head can detach from his body, turn gigantic, and float around. *'Lazers': He can shoot various types of lasers from his eyes, whether his head is attached or not. *'Controlled Metabolism': NEDMgee will not get fat regardless of how many food items he eats, and will not become underweight if he doesn't eat. *'NEDMgee Virus': When he stares at you from any direction, you instantly turn into a NEDMgee clone. *'Thunder Powers': Obvious. *'Shapeshifting': NEDMgee has the ability to shapeshift, and can change into many different forms. So far, 5 forms have been spotted... there is, however, a rumor about an "Invisible NEDMgee". *'Time Travel': Again, exactly what it says on the tin. *'Engineering Expertise': He can create machines with very little effort. *'Energy Blasts': Not as powerful as Chuck Norris's, but still pretty powerful. Advanced Powers These can only be used in his Toon form or above. *'Galaxy Destruction': Exactly what it says on the tin. *'Zalgo Corruption': He may not look very Zalgo-y, but he still has this power for some reason. *'Mindr@pe': 200% faster acting than the leading brand. *'Mass Hypnosis': Again, exactly what it says on the tin. *'Shoop da Whoop': More powerful than the versions utilized by Marx or Chuck Norriseegee. *'Chaos Control': A REALLY awesome power. See the article for more info. Things he has done NEDMgee has done many things. Just to name a few, he has: *Bit off WaPo's head *Blown up a tank with only his hands *Installed an evil doorbell that has claimed 21 victims so far *Burned a dog alive *Operated a concentration camp History As a child... Well, (s)he was just a normal catgirl back then.... Sometimes NEDMgee goes to parties, gladly not staring at anyone there. Once in a while, he goes to a club or a bar and has a drink or two. His favorite TV channel is QVC (he just looks for chainsaws). Forms *Default Form: A near-omnipotent being that is almost impossible to defeat in battle. Surprisingly, this is the weakest form of NEDMgee. *Toon Form: A more-than-omnipotent being that is super-impossible to defeat in battle. Surprisingly, this is the second-weakest form of NEDMgee. *Hyper Form: The third-most-powerful form. Was the leader of the Weegee Empire for a while. This form is indestructible as well as immortal, and can only be defeated by Nobody. *Demigod Form: An alleged downgrade from the Hyper Form, this form has two traits that make it better: its durability and its pure awesomeness. What it loses in brute strength, it makes up for in durability; it is super ultra hyper impossible to hurt or kill. *Final Form: Not much is known about this form, other than it can divide entire galaxies by zero.